Triple Trouble at the Twin Towers
by Lady of Kuro Chan
Summary: This is the introduction to the puzzles that Knuckles must face. It can only end in tragedy, death and destruction. What purpose does this hold though? Rated M for MatureSexual, Violent, Misunderstood themes


Title: Triple Trouble at The Twin Towers

Author: Defeated by the Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog characters or anything that is Sega.

Comments: I must warn you this will contain tragedy and some of the things in this script might not go well with a few people.

I lost my leg like I lost my way

So no loose sounds

Nothing to see me down

How are we going to work this out?

(Prechapter)

Mobius, a planet that had all the life support that it's twin earth had been blessed with. It had all the basic needs met in order to support living creatures and organisms. It was not like the earth though because the situations and planning of this world was deferent when it came to the process of evalution. The animals unlike the ones from earth could speak and walk just like the humans of earth. They also behaved like them except some had special abilities, that evalution had granted them that made them stronger then others. Someone like a spacific blue hedgehog who wore red and white sneakers or maybe a certain fox with two tails and the ability to fly. This story is not only based on these two animals though. It is also about a red, stubborn echidna who had an important job. His name was Knuckles and he was the guardian of the chaos emeralds. This story starts with him because he was the one who opened up the doors that would change everything and he was also the one who had to reverse the terrible effects it caused to both Mobius and Earth.

(Knuckles POV)

I stood on a tree branch and looked out into the sunset. Another lonely day of guarding the blasted Chaos Emerald had passed and I had been worn out from the days activities of busting more of Robotnic's machines that often came here to try and get the emerald, the one that I hated so much. I thought it was terribly foolish how the doctor never came up with anything new so I always knew the answer to fix the problems that his devices caused. I glided down swiftly from the branch and was now heading towards the main cave area where I could find the large master emerald waiting for me silently and mocking me. It always mocked me whenever I looked at it as it reminded me how I was stuck here for life. I sat down against the cold, hard wall and tried to get some sleep. I got none of that since this ever looming feeling had passed into me ever since my clan had been robotized. I hated so much being the last of my kind, because I felt like I was alone and had no one there to support me. I would never admit that to anyone no matter how hard it would get on me. I had to be strong no matter what happened and that was all there was to it.

Of coarse I'm not the only one who was suffering from this machine that turned living, breathing things into chunks of metal. There were many others and because of this little problem everyone seemed to have with being turned into robot slaves, myself included, there were those who had become fighters of freedom. If you want to get a simpler way to say it though the correct way would be freedom fighters. Another freedom fighter I knew and despised was none other then an overly speedy blue hedgehog named Sonic. He and I never always get along, but we both agree that we hate Robotnic so I help him defeat the evil Doctor's plans time and time again if it involves my island. I rarely ever leave and when I do it's so short.

I stood on a cliff as the cool wind passed through my fur as I looked up at the full harvest moon and wondered silently if things would change in time or if I were to stay alone on this island and wither away like the dirt I walked on. When I died...what would happen to the emerald? Suddenly I heard an explosion and suddenly I looked up in the dark night sky as two large beams of violet lights shot up from the ground and faded into the night sky. I looked more closely and noticed it was on the edge of the floating island. I would of course never stand for trespassing, so I glided down to see who had come there if anyone did come of coarse. I looked as the beams faded into nothingness as I reached my destination and noticed that there had been no one. A sudden shift grabbed my attention as the island began to tilt and I felt myself falling off the island. I looked down at the dark waters below and tried to glide as I normally would, but something was stopping me from doing so and before I had time to scream...

I opened my eyes fast as I woke up to look at the glowing emerald before me as I realised my breathing had become hard and had started to calm down after I realised that what had just happened was only a dream. Still though, it still seemed so real. I don't think I wanted to go to sleep again that night even if I was tired and there would be nothing else to do as usual. I got up and went outside and looked into the full harvest moon and wondered a little about what happened in the dream having nothing else to think or worry about. Someday...I would know where the hell this blasted island, that cursed stone in that cave and fighting an endless stream of robots would take me. Till then I guess I had no clue and I would continue on in the same old events that always took place. As my father always said "Same old shit, new day" and I mumbled it as I saw the sun rise I knew that somehow I was going no where fast.

To be continued...

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Hello to all who have read this, I do hope you enjoy this story. I hope I have done well and I hope you feel well. I know that I will never feel well as long as I know of the system. Do yourself a favor and escape the system while you can. Not for me, but for you.


End file.
